I want to
by Bramby
Summary: "—Te amo, te amo, te amo—dijo Yamaguchi, para luego recargarse en el hombro de Tsukishima—Te amo… Tsukki—después de decir aquello rompió en llanto. Tsukishima suspiró". [Tsukishima/Yamaguchi]. [TsukiYama]


Buenas.

A decir verdad no soy una gran fan de esta pareja, en realidad el karasuno me es algo indiferente (lo siento por eso), aun así, esta idea vino gracias a una canción, la verdad es que no puedo recordar cual era y de todos modos no importa porque la canción no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic, jaja.

Siento que mi forma de narrar es horrible, creo que no describo todo de la forma que debería, se me dificulta bastante, pienso en lo que escribiré, pero al momento de escribirlo no lo estructuro todo bien y sale un intento de lo que estaba en mi cabeza y no sé porque sucede eso; además de mi pésima redacción y mis faltas de ortografía. También esta el hecho de como maneje las personalidades de los personajes, no estoy acostumbrada a Tsukishima, no indago mucho de él, por lo tanto sé prácticamente nada, es posible que me haya quedado muy occ. Realmente lamento todo eso, espero que puedan disfrutar del fanfic a pesar de ello.

...

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! tanto la trama como sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furadate.**

 **Advertencia: Amor no correspondido. Menciones de masturbación. Posible OCC.**

* * *

El aire se sentía pesado, por lo menos para Tsukishima lo era.

No quería levantarse de su cama, no quería ir a la escuela, no quería nada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, dar un gran suspiro y finalmente levantarse de la bendita cama. Podía sentirlo, hoy iba a ser un mal día.

Se cambió de ropa con una extrema lentitud, lo mismo paso al desayunar, su madre le ofreció quedarse si se sentía mal, él se negó, no podía faltar a la escuela solo por un maldito capricho suyo.

En el camino a la escuela se arrepintió de no aceptar la propuesta de su madre.

—¡Tsukki! —Ahí estaba él, corriendo en su dirección con su estúpida sonrisa y sus desagradables pecas.

Tsukishima volteo a la dirección en la que le llamaban, encontrándose con Yamaguchi, este al ver que se detenía se recargo en sus piernas y tomo una gran respiración.

—Vas muy rápido, Tsukki—dijo, para luego reincorporarse.

—Ya—murmuró el rubio, después de ello empezó a caminar, el pecoso le siguió.

—Uhm, Tsukki—le llamó Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se detuvo, dio un suspiro y miro fijamente a su amigo.

—T-te amo, Tsukki—Yamaguchi se sonrojo y bajó la mirada.

Tsukishima hizo una mueca, su estómago se revolvió y le dio una punzada en el corazón.

—Ya—respondió el más alto, se puso sus auriculares y siguió su camino a la escuela, Yamaguchi le siguió.

…

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, Yamaguchi solo le hablaba a Tsukishima cuando se confundía en un problema, como solía ser normalmente.

Tsukishima había terminado los problemas desde hace un rato, así que solo se dedicaba a mirar al pizarrón aburrido. Sin pensarlo volteo a su derecha, donde se encontraba su amigo intentando resolver el problema; el rubio se dedicó a observar con detenimiento el rostro de Yamaguchi, este mantenía sus facciones fruncidas debido al intento de resolver el problema.

Suspiro, extrañaba eso, solo observar.

Yamaguchi volteo a verle y le sonrió.

Tsukishima quiso vomitar.

…

Durante la práctica Yamaguchi sufrió un bajón de ánimo, por más que lo intentara su salto con saque flotante no salía y cuando parecía que lo iba a lograr no pasaba la red.

Yamaguchi fue hasta Tsukishima, se posiciono detrás de él, sin mirarlo.

—Te amo, Tsukki—susurró, tan bajo que nadie –además de ellos dos- pudo escucharlo.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi—Tsukishima quería golpear a su amigo, apretó los puños y se alejó del pecoso.

Este no dijo nada y volvió a intentar hacer su saque, como era de esperarse, no lo logro.

—¿No deberías decirle algo, Tsukishima? —preguntó Hinata, al parecer todos habían notado la repentina depresión de Yamaguchi.

—No—respondió el nombrado, frunció el ceño y se alejó del pelinaranja antes de que este empezará a soltar tonterías.

Todos pensaban que la depresión de Yamaguchi tenía que ver con su saque, pero en realidad el hecho de que su saque fallará era un síntoma de su depresión, él estaba así desde hace mucho y eso irritaba a Tsukishima, lo irritaba bastante, quería ir hasta donde estaba el pecoso y darle un buen golpe, pero no podía, él nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Eso también lo irritaba.

…

La práctica ya había terminado.

En su camino a casa Yamaguchi le había seguido, quería que el rubio le explicara los problemas de ese día, Tsukishima acepto con la condición de que se fuera antes de la cena, desgraciadamente su madre le había ofrecido a Yamaguchi quedarse a cenar y este –como no queriendo la cosa- aceptó.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del más alto, Tsukishima escuchaba música en su cama mientras que Yamaguchi se encontraba en el suelo, garabateando en su libreta. De un momento a otro Yamaguchi se subió a la cama de su amigo a espaldas de este.

—Te amo, Tsukki—murmuró, Tsukishima parpadeo y se quitó los auriculares.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo—dijo Yamaguchi, para luego recargarse en el hombro de Tsukishima—Te amo… Tsukki—después de decir aquello rompió en llanto. Tsukishima suspiró.

—¿Por qué lloras, Yamaguchi? —preguntó el rubio, sin moverse de su lugar.

—Porque… no puedo, Tsukki, no puedo por más que lo intento—murmuro entre sollozos mientras apretaba la camisa de su amigo.

—¿Qué cosa?, ¿tu saque? —se hizo el tonto, sabía de qué hablaba el más bajo, pero quiso creer, por tan solo un momento que no era _eso_.

—Perdóname, Tsukki…—gimoteo—perdóname por no poder amarte.

—Ah…—Tsukishima sintió una punzada, tan fuerte que pensó que estaba a punto de tener un infarto.

—T-todos los días, siempre me lo repito a mí mismo… "amas a Tsukki", lo a-amas mucho… p-pero al final—Yamaguchi se ahogó con su saliva y siguió llorando.

Estuvieron así un rato, Yamaguchi llorando en su hombro y Tsukishima mirando fijamente a la pared. Por suerte, su madre les llamo para la cena y ambos se incorporaron y bajaron.

—Lo siento, Tsukki—exclamo Yamaguchi, se rascó los ojos en un intento de ocultar que estaba llorando.

—Ya, solo cállate—Tsukishima suspiro y bajo las escaleras.

Estaba hastiado de esa situación, ¿cuándo fue que todo se volvió así?, de haber sabido que pasaría todo esto nunca se hubiera confesado, fue su error, su maldito error y ahora todo era así, casi parecía que estaba obligando a Yamaguchi.

…

Fue en un parpadeo.

Tsukishima se había enamorado de Yamaguchi, no sabe cómo, solo sabía que le encantaba ver la sonrisa de su amigo, sus pecas le hacían ver algo lindo y la manera en que le llamaba, cuando decía tonterías, cuando fruncía la nariz, cuando se le formaban arrugas en los ojos al sonreír, las muecas que hacía al estar nervioso, sus bostezos en las mañana.

Al principio lo negó, no podía gustarle su amigo, es decir, además del obvio hecho de que ambos eran hombre, Yamaguchi era solo eso, _su amigo_.

Pensó en él, en su rostro, en su sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

 _Tsukki_.

Así le llamaba Yamaguchi, casi pudo oírlo con su voz.

 _Tsukki_.

Yamaguchi y sus pecas.

 _¡Buena, Tsukki!_

Su sonrisa.

 _¡Eres el mejor, Tsukki!_

—Yamaguchi—dijo Tsukishima, en la soledad de su habitación.

Su mano bajo hasta su entrepierna, desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajo hasta sus rodillas.

¿Qué diablos estaba a punto de hacer?

 _Tsukki_.

Ahí estaba otra vez, Yamaguchi llamándole mientras sonreía, con sus pecas y todo.

—Yamaguchi—volvió a decir, cerró los ojos y bajo sus boxers.

No, no podía estar haciendo eso, simplemente no.

 _Tsukki_.

Y lo hizo, se masturbo y lo peor de todo es que lo hizo pensando en la sonrisa de Yamaguchi, en sus pecas y en _todo_.

No se lo pensó demasiado, estaba enamorado, debía confesarse a Yamaguchi, se había emocionado debido al hecho de que Yamaguchi siempre estaba con él, siempre lo buscaba a él, no importaba que, Yamaguchi siempre estaba ahí, _con él_.

Fue en la mañana, como era de esperarse Yamaguchi corrió hasta él para ir juntos a la escuela y fue ahí cuando lo dijo, mientras caminaban.

—Yamaguchi—llamo Tsukishima y se detuvo, su amigo hizo lo mismo y le miro expectante.

Tsukishima respiro profundamente y volteo a ver a Yamaguchi.

—Te amo, Yamaguchi—por fin lo dijo, sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima, pero ahora tenía que agregar otro y ese peso era la respuesta de Yamaguchi.

—¿Q-que? —Yamaguchi abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se alejó un poco de él.

—Te amo, Yamaguchi… de una manera romántica—Tsukishima se acercó al más bajo y este miro a todos lados, nervioso.

—Tsukki… yo, lo siento, p-pero…—Yamaguchi empezó a temblar, para luego inclinarse—¡a-agradezco t-tus sentimientos!, ¡pero yo no me siento de esa forma por ti!

¿Qué?

Sintió una punzada.

Eso no podía ser posible, Yamaguchi no podía estar rechazándolo, ¿cierto?

—¡Tsukki! —Yamaguchi se reincorporo y puso ambos manos en los hombros del más alto, tenía una expresión desagradable—. ¡Perdón!, ¡por favor, no llores!

—¿Qué? —Tsukishima alejo de un manotazo a Yamaguchi, luego se llevó una mano a su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente.

Estaba llorando.

Le dio la espalda a Yamaguchi y se cubrió el rostro, lo que le faltaba, estaba llorando como una adolescente a la que le acababan de romper el corazón. A pesar de que esa era exactamente su situación.

—Tsukki…—Yamaguchi también empezó a llorar y se acercó a su amigo—yo, no me siento de esa forma por ti, pero…

—Cállate, Yamaguchi—dijo, para luego volver a mirar al más bajo.

Se veía horrible, las lágrimas no paraban, le recordó a la primera vez que lo vio, cuando aquellos niños lo estaba molestando por ser débil y por tener muchas pecas.

—¡Puedo intentarlo! —grito Yamaguchi mientras apretaba con fuerza su brazo.

—¿Qué? —murmuro Tsukishima con irritación.

—Yo puedo quererte, Tsukki—Yamaguchi volvió a inclinarse sin soltar la mano del rubio—¡a-así que, por favor, salgamos!

Sin darse cuenta, Tsukishima estaba condenando a Yamaguchi, casi parecía que estaba poniendo una cadena en su cuello y privándolo de la libertad; todavía estaba de tiempo de soltar la cadena, lo único que Tsukishima debía hacer era negarle a Yamaguchi su petición, solo dos letras, solo debía decir que no.

—Está bien—exclamo Tsukishima.

 _Qué patético_.

—¡Gracias, Tsukki! —Yamaguchi sonrió—¡prometo que te amaré de la forma que tú lo haces!

—Ya—Tsukishima se puso sus auriculares y empezó a caminar. Yamaguchi le siguió, como siempre.

…

Había sido en parte su culpa, incluso ahora seguía sin decirle que dejara de tratar, que no había forma de que le amará, porque el amor no funcionaba así, aun había tiempo de soltar la cadena. Pero no quería. En el fondo Tsukishima quería que llegará el día en que Yamaguchi le amara genuinamente.

Pero eso nunca pasaría.

Cada "te amo" por parte de Yamaguchi era una punzada, porque sabía que eran falsos, él mismo se lastimaba y aun así no quería dejar a Yamaguchi ir.

Y menos ahora, porque Yamaguchi sentía algo por alguien más, su amigo no se había dado cuenta pero era realmente obvio, no le permitiría a Yamaguchi darse cuenta y tampoco dejaría que esa chica lo supiera, no importaba que le dieran punzadas, no importaba que Yamaguchi llorase cada maldito final del día, mientras estuviese a su lado todo estaría bien.

¿Cierto?

La cena transcurrió normal, su madre no dejaba de preguntarle cosas a Yamaguchi y este respondía con entusiasmo, por otro lado Tsukishima solo respondía con monosílabos o simplemente asentía, su madre siempre le subía el ánimo a Yamaguchi.

—Ya es tarde—dijo Yamaguchi al momento que termino de comer—será mejor que me vaya.

—¿No quieres quedarte a dormir? —preguntó su madre y Yamaguchi dio un respingo.

—Uhum… no, mañana hay escuela y eso—Yamaguchi miro a Tsukishima, quien suspiro.

—Lo encaminaré—Tsukishima se levantó de su lugar, Yamaguchi hizo lo mismo y ambos caminaron a la puerta.

—Cuídate, Tadashi—se despidió su madre y Yamaguchi le sonrió.

…

—Hasta mañana, Tsukki—dijo Yamaguchi, mirando fijamente al de lentes, este asintió.

—Hasta mañana—Tsukishima se dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa, pero Yamaguchi lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Te amo, Tsukki.

Otra punzada.

—Ah—Tsukishima cerró los ojos con dolor, para luego zafarse del agarre del otro.

—Tsukki, mírame.

—No.

—Tsukki.

—Ya basta, Yamaguchi—Tsukishima volteo, molesto.

Fue entonces que sucedió, Yamaguchi lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro, para luego besarlo.

—Mañana, Tsukki—dijo Yamaguchi después de separarse—mañana será el día en que finalmente pueda amarte—y sonrió.

—Ya.

…

Tan pronto llegó a su casa fue a encerrarse a su habitación.

Tocó sus labios recordando el contacto anterior con Yamaguchi. Fue un beso, los labios de Yamaguchi eran suaves, y su sonrisa era tan inocente.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar.

—Yamaguchi—murmuró, para luego acostarse en su cama.

Cerró los ojos y llevo su mano a su entrepierna.

—Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi—gimoteo mientras apretaba su mano.

Ya basta, estaba cansado de esto.

Volvió a visualizar a Yamaguchi sonriendo y diciendo su nombre.

—Ya basta—sollozó—solo, basta.

Gruñó y se vino.

Abrió los ojos y miro el techo, pensó de nuevo en su amigo, en su sonrisa, en sus pecas y en el beso que le dio.

Tal vez, mañana si podría ser el día en que Yamaguchi le amase, solo tal vez.

* * *

Feliz día del amor y la amistad.

Aunque es muy posible que lean esto un día después, jaja.

Intenté hacer una descripción detallada acerca de la masturbación de Tsukishima, pero quedo espantoso, al final opte por dejarlo solo en... ¿pensamientos?, no sé que hice, espero se pueda entender, no soy buena al momento de escribir porno; pero me gusta la idea de que, cuando eres joven y te gusta alguien piensas en esa persona, sonriendo y siendo inocente y tu, masturbándote y manchando su imagen, jajaja, perdón; simplemente me encanta la idea de que estás caliente, te gusta alguien, eres joven y virgen, no puedes evitarlo, jajaja.

Un día escribiré una masturbación decente, lo prometo.

También me gusta la idea de un amor no correspondido, debido a que suena más real, no sé si es porque vivo rodeada de mucha negatividad o que, pero a mi alrededor las personas que se confiesan normalmente son rechazadas o terminan en una relación forzada. Pero Yamaguchi siempre es el que termina con el corazón roto, así que puse a Tsukishima como el enamorado, ¿para salir de la rutina?, no sé, tampoco es que me guste mucho esa idea debido a que queda muy occ por parte de Tsukishima, jajaja, pero bueno, para eso están los fanfics.

La chica que le gusta a Yamaguchi puede ser Yachi, no lo escribí porque no me gusta cuando meten a un personaje solo para arruinar una pareja, pero pensé en ella principalmente porque a Yamaguchi parece gustarle, ¿es algo obvio, no creen?, por lo menos así lo siento. Aunque puede solo ser una chica random, depende de lo que quieran imaginar.

Otra cosa que me gustaría agregar es la forma en la que llora Tsukishima, no supe explicarlo detalladamente pero Tsukishima no llora de forma torrencial, ¿han visto a alguien llorar de forma lenta mirando a la nada?, creo que sería algo así, en cambio Yamaguchi si llora de forma torrencial, por lo menos eso es lo que pienso, jajaja.

Espero haberme explicado bien y gracias por leer.


End file.
